wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Z ziemi na księżyc/01
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Z ziemi na księżyc Gun-Club. Podczas ostatniej wojny w Stanach Zjednoczonych, utworzył się nowy, bardzo wpływowy klub w mieście Baltimore (Maryland). Wiadomo, z jaką energią rozpowszechniły się usposobienia militarne wśród tego ludu marynarzy, kupców i mechaników. Zwyczajni negocyanci opuszczali swe kantory, ażeby zaimprowizować się nazajutrz kapitanami, pułkownikami lub generałami, nie przeszedłszy wcale szkoły aplikacyjnej w West-Point. Zrównali się oni od razu w sztuce wojennej z weteranami stałego lądu, i jako tacy odnosili zwycięztwa, szafując hojnie kulami armatniemi, milionami dolarów i ludzi. Szczególnie jednak przewyższyli oni Europejczyków w sztuce rzucania pocisków. Broń ich nie zdobyła wyższego stopnia udoskonalenia, ale posiadała bezprzykładne dotąd rozmiary, a ztąd i doniosłość, niepraktykowaną dotąd. W strzelaniu po linii prostej i pochyłej, z przodu, z boków i z tyłu, Anglicy, Francuzi i Niemcy nie mają nic do nauczenia się od nich; ale działa ich, moździerze i granatniki są ledwo kieszonkowymi rewolwerami wobec olbrzymich machin artyleryi amerykańskiej. Nie powinno to dziwić nikogo. Jankiesi, najpierwsi mechanicy świata, są inżynierami, podobnie jak Włosi muzykami, a Niemcy metafizykami – z urodzenia. Nic przeto w tem dziwnego, iż do swej balistyki potrafili wnieść swój dowcip nieustraszony. Ztąd to owe działa gigantyczne, o wiele mniej użyteczne od maszyn do szycia, ale zarówno podziwienia godne, a daleko więcej podziwu wzbudzające. Znane są cuda Parrotta, Dahlgreena, Rodmana. Armstrongi, Pallisery i Treuille de Beaulieu pokornie skłonić się muszą przed swymi kolegami z za morza. Tak więc w czasie owego potężnego zapasu Północy z Południem, artylerzyści grali główną rolę; dzienniki Unii wysławiały ich wynalazki z entuzyazmem, i nie było tak zacofanego kupca, nie było tak naiwnego boobyParafianin., któryby nie łamał sobie głowy nad najdziwaczniejszymi modelami broni. Gdy Amerykanin ma jakąś myśl, szuka drugiego, z kimby się nią podzielił. Gdy jest ich trzech, wybierają prezesa i dwóch sekretarzy. Czwartego mianują archiwistą i bióro urzęduje!… Gdy się ich zbierze pięciu, zwołują walne zgromadzenie, i klub ukonstytuowany! Tak stało się i w Baltimore. Pierwszy, który wynalazł nowe działo, połączył się drugim, który je ulał, i z trzecim, który je przewiercił. To był zawiązek Gun-Klubu, czyli „klubu armatniego”. Miesiąc po swem uformowaniu liczył on 1830 członków rzeczywistych i 30,565 członków korespondentów. Warunek sine qua non nałożono na każdego, który miał wstąpić do związku; warunek wymyślenia albo przynajmniej ulepszenia jakiegoś działa; w braku tegoż, jakiejkolwiek broni palnej. Aby jednak nic nie utaić, powiemy, że wynalazcy rewolwerów piętnastostrzałowych, karabinów prostopadłych i zwyczajnych pistoletów, nie cieszyli się wielkiem poszanowaniem. Artylerzyści górowali nad nimi w każdej okoliczności. „Szacunek, jakiego używamy”, mówił raz pewien najpoważniejszy członek Gun-klubu, „stoi w prostym stosunku do” masy” działa i „kwadratu oddalenia”, na które sięga kula. Było to prawo Newtona o powszechnej grawitacyi, zastosowane do świata moralnego. Można sobie wyobrazić, co był zdolnym wynaleść prostolinijny geniusz Ameryki po założeniu „klubu armatniego”. Machiny wojenne dosięgały olbrzymich rozmiarów, a pociski trafiały doskonale, po za linią wyznaczoną, obojętnych i nie zachowujących się bynajmniej zaczepnie przechodniów. Wszystkie te wynalazki pozostawiały daleko po za sobą bojaźliwe narzędzia artyleryi europejskiej. Osądzimy je z cyfer następujących. Niegdyś, za „dobrych czasów”, kula 36-funtowa, w odległości 300 stóp, przeszywała 36 koni flankowych i 68 ludzi. Były to czasy niemowlęce sztuki. Od tego czasu balistyka wydoskonaliła się znacznie. Działo Rodmana, które niosło na 7 mil kulę, ważącą pół beczki???, mogło zgruchotać bez trudu 150 koni i 300 ludzi. Chodziło o zrobienie uroczystej próby. Ale podczas kiedy konie były gotowe, spróbować doświadczenia, ludzie nie stawili się na nieszczęście. Cokolwiekbądź, skutek tych dział był nader morderczym i za każdym wystrzałem szeregi przeciwników padały jak kłosy. Cóż znaczyła wobec tych machin owa sławna, która w r. 1587 pod Coutras zmiotła 25 ludzi, lub ta, która pod Zorndorff w r. 1758, zabiła 40 piechurów, albo to działo austryackie z r. 1742. którego każdy pocisk rzucał o ziemię 70 wrogów? Czem były owe zdumiewające armaty, które pod Jeną i Austerlitz rozstrzygały o losach bitew widziano w czasie wojny Stanów Zjednoczonych! W czasie bitwy pod Gettysburg, kula stożkowa, wyrzucona z działa karbowanego, dosięgła 173 skonfederowanych, a przy przejściu przez Potomac, kula Rodmana wyprawiła 215 południowców do innego, niewątpliwie lepszego świata. Należy tu zapisać również olbrzymiego granatnika, wynalezionego przez p. J. T. Morton, znakomitego członka i dożywotniego sekretarza Gun-Clubu, którego skuteczność była jeszcze wyraźniej mordercza, gdyż strzał jego na próbę zabił 336 osób! Dziwne a jednak prawdziwe! Cóż dorzucić do tych cyfer tak wymownych? Nie dziw przeto, iż bez namysłu uznano rachunek, uczyniony przez statystyka Pitcairn: Dzieląc liczbę ofiar poległych pod kulami dział przez cyfrę członków Gun-Clubu, znalazł on, że każdy z nich zabił „na swój rachunek” drobnostkę – 2375 ludzi z ułamkiem. Przyglądając się tej cyfrze, dochodzimy do przekonania, że jedyną dążnością uczonego towarzystwa było zniszczenie ludzkości w celu filantropijnym, i udoskonalenie broni wojennej, uważanej na narzędzie cywilizacyi. Był to Związek Aniołów-niszczycieli, zresztą, najlepszych ludzi pod słońcem. Należy dodać, że ci Jankiesi, dzielni w każdej potrzebie, nie trzymali się jedynie formuł, ale płacili haracz własną osobą. Liczono pomiędzy nimi oficerów wszelkiego stopnia, poruczników i generałów, żołnierzy wszelkiego wieku, którzy debiutowali na wojskowej arenie i którzy posiwieli na swoich lawetach. Wielu poległo na polach bitew, a imiona ich wciągnięto w księgi honorowe Gun-Clubu, a z tych, którzy powrócili, większa część nosiła oznaki swej nieustraszonej odwagi. Krokwie, nogi drewniane, ręce przyprawione lub na temblaku, szczęki kauczukowe, czaszki spajane złotem, nosy platynowe, niczego nie brakło w tym zbiorze, i wspomniany powyżej Pitcairn obliczył również jakoby w Gun-Clubie nie było jednego zdrowego ramienia na cztery osoby, a tylko dwie całe nogi na siedem. Ale owi artylerzyści nie zważali na takie drobnostki i słusznie czuli się dumnymi, kiedy biuletyn bitwy podawał liczbę zabitych, po wielekroć razy przewyższającą liczbę danych strzałów. Pewnego dnia jednakże, dnia smutnego i rozpaczliwego, podpisanym został pokój przez tych, którzy przeżyli wojnę; wystrzały milkły stopniowo, moździerze cofnęły się z posterunków, garłacze otrzymały kagańce, a działa ze spuszczonemi smętnie głowami wróciły do arsenałów; kule poukładały się w stożki, krwawe wspomnienia poczęły wymazywać się z pamięci, krzewy bawełniane rozrastały się szeroko na tucznych polach, suknie żałobne poczęły się zużywać wraz z objawami boleści, a Gun-Club pogrążył się w głębokiej bezczynności. Najzapamiętalsi oddawali się i teraz jeszcze pracom około balistyki; marzyli ustawicznie o bombach olbrzymich i granatach nieporównanych. Ale bez praktyki, na cóż się przydały te czcze teorye? Tak więc opróżniły się sale, służący drzemali w przedpokojach, dzienniki pleśniały na stołach, ciemniejsze zakątki odbrzmiewały tajemniczem chrapaniem, a członkowie Gun-Clubu, niegdyś tak hałaśliwi, teraz zmuszeni do milczenia przez ów nieszczęsny pokój, zasypiali w marzeniach o artyleryi platonicznej. – To może przyprowadzić do rozpaczy! – mówił jednego wieczora dzielny Tomasz Hunter, siedząc we fotelu i wyciągając przed siebie swe drewniane nogi – nic nie można zrobić, niczego się spodziewać! Jakaż nędzna egzystencya! O! gdzież jest ten czas, gdzie rano budziły nas rozkoszne wystrzały armat? – Ten czas już minął bezpowrotnie! – odezwał się wesoły Bilsby, usiłując wyciągnąć brakującą rękę. Toż to była rozkosz! zaledwie wynaleziono kartaczownicę, zaraz się biegło spróbować jej na nieprzyjacielu. A dziś jenerałowie wrócili do kantorów, i zamiast granatów, wysełają kule bawełniane! A, na św. Barbarę, artylerya straciła przyszłość w Ameryce! – Tak, Bilsby – wtórował pułkownik Blomsberry – jest to straszne oszukaństwo! Człowiek wyrzeka się swych nawyczek – ćwiczy się na musztrach, opuszcza Baltimore dla pola bitwy, kwalifikuje się na bohatera – a we dwa, trzy lata potem, musi stracić owoc tylu trudów, zasypiać w godnej opłakania samotności – zakładać ręce w kieszenie! Dzielny pułkownik chociaż mógł tak powiedzieć, nie mógł założeniem rąk w kieszenie dowieść swojego opuszczenia; nie kieszeni jednak brakło mu do tego. – A żadnej nadziei wojny – odezwał się szanowny J. T. Maston, skrobiąc żelaznym witrychem po swej gutaperchowej czaszce – żadnej chmurki na niebie, i to właśnie w chwili, kiedyby można tyle zrobić na polu wiedzy artylerzyckiej. Ja sam, który obecnie mam zaszczyt do was przemawiać, skończyłem dziś rano ogólny zarys planu działa, które niechybnie zmieniłoby dotychczasowe prawa wojenne. – Doprawdy? – zagadnął Tomasz Hunter, przypominając sobie mimowolnie ostatnia próbę szanownego J. T. Mastona. – Doprawdy! – odparł zapytany – do czegożby wiec było tyle zwyciężonych trudności, tyle zagadnień rozwiązanych? Czyż nie byłoby to daremną pracą? Ludy nowego świata jakby się sprzysięgły do nienaruszenia pokoju, a wasza wojenna TrybunaDziennik. prze powiali właśnie blizkie a okropne skutki, ba! katastrofy, które muszą powstać ze skandalicznego wzrostu ludności! – A jednak Mastonie – pochwycił pułkownik Blomsberry – w Europie dla zachowania tradycyi i zasad narodowych biją się ciągle. – Więc co? – Więc to, że tam możnaby się przecież o coś pokusić, a gdyby przyjęto nasze usługi… – Tak pan myślisz? – zawołał Bilsby – urządzać kanonadę dla korzyści cudzoziemców! – Lepiej, jak nic nie robić – odciął pułkownik. – – Zapewne – odezwał się J. T. Maston – że lepiej; jednak o tej wyprawie nie ma ani mowy! – A toż dlaczego? – zapytał pułkownik. – Bo oni tam w starym świecie mają o awansach dzikie wyobrażenia, które zupełnie nie zgadzają się z naszymi zwyczajami amerykańskimi. Ci ludzie nie wyobrażają sobie, jak można zostać brygadyerem, nie będąc pierwej podporucznikiem – co wychodzi na jedno, jak gdybym powiedział, że nie można być dobrym artylerzystą, jeżeli się samemu armat nie nabija. – Absurdum! – przerwał Tomasz Hunter, siekając poręcz swego fotelu bowie knifemScyzoryk o bardzo szerokiem ostrzu. – kiedy rzeczy tak stoją, więc nie wypada nam, tylko sadzić tytoń lub destylować tran wielorybi. – Jakto? – zawołał J. T. Maston podniesionym głosem – czyż tych ostatnich dni naszych nie użyjemy na ćwiczenie armii? Nowa sposobność do spróbowania systemu naszego nie rychło się wydarzy? Błysk naszych armat już nie oświeci powietrza? Międzynarodowe trudności nie przeszkodzą nam w wytoczeniu wojny jakiemu zaatlantyckiemu mocarstwu? – Nie, Maston – odparł pułkownik Blomsberry – żaden z tych wypadków się nie wydarzy, a chociażby się wydarzył, my z tego korzystać nie będziemy. Dzielność Ameryki maleje z dniem każdym, a my niewieściejemy i zajdziemy do wrzeciona! – Tak! – potwierdził Bilsby – nędzniejemy, upokarzamy się! – I nas też upokarzają – dodał Tomasz Hunter. – Wszystko to, niestety, aż nadto prawdziwe – rzekł z nowem wzruszeniem J. T. Maston. W powietrzu jest tysiąc przyczyn do wojny, a nie biją się! Oszczędzają rąk i nóg na rzecz ludzi, którzy nie wiedza, co z nimi robić! No, a proszę was, nie szukając daleko powodu do wojny, czyż Ameryka nie należała niegdyś do Anglików? – Bez wątpienia – wtrącił Tomasz Hunter. – A więc – ciągnął dalej J. T. Maston – dlaczego teraz z kolei Anglia nie należy do Ameryki? – Byłoby to tylko sprawiedliwością – potwierdził pułkownik Blomsberry. – Idźcie zaproponować to prezydentowi Stanów Zjednoczonych – wykrzyknął J. T. Maston – a zobaczycie, jak was przyjmie. – Źle nas przyjmie – mruknął Bilsby między czterema zębami, które z potyczki zostały. – Na honor! – zawołał J. T. Maston, – Niech tylko liczy na mój głos w czasie przyszłych wyborów! – Ani na nasze! – zawołał chór wojowniczych inwalidów. – Tymczasem – mówił znowu J. T. Maston – jeżeli mi nie dadzą sposobności spróbowania w prawdziwej bitwie mojej nowej broni, biorę dymisyę jako członek Gun-Klubu i uciekam zagrzebać się… – My z tobą! – przerwali inwalidzi. Tak tedy coraz bardziej wzburzały się umysły i klubowi groziło rozbicie, gdy niezwykły wypadek zapobiegł katastrofie. Zaraz na drugi dzień po tej rozmowie, każdy członek klubu otrzymał następujący okólnik: „Baltimore 3. października. „Prezydent Gun-klubu ma zaszczyt uprzedzić swoich kolegów, że na posiedzeniu 5go b. m. odbyć się mającem, udzieli im wiadomości nader ważnych i zajmujących. „Uprasza tedy szan. członków, aby porzuciwszy wszelkie zajęcia, zechcieli przybyć na posiedzenie. „Powolny kolega „Impey Barbicane P. K. G.” ----